A valve of this type is known from practical experience and is usable as a gas control valve in a fuel cell and/or a gas-powered engine.
A valve of this type includes a valve housing which may have a multipart design, and an electromagnetic actuating unit for a solenoid armature. The solenoid armature is guided axially displaceably in a receptacle of the valve housing having a matching design, and cooperates with a valve seat, so that a fluid stream from an inflow side to an outflow side of the valve is controllable. The solenoid armature is configured as valve-closing element on its end facing the valve seat.
A known valve of this type has the disadvantage—in particular when used to control a dry gas—that material wear may occur in the guide region between the solenoid armature and the valve housing, which may result in failure of the valve functionality.